1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water bed and more particularly to a water bed which is convertible into a conventional mattress type bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that conventional water beds generally consist of a water filled mattress supported on a platform within a frame. Although water beds have become popular today and are in great use, they have the disadvantage that once installed they must always be used with the water-filled mattress and therefore one desiring to change the type of mattress to attain a variation in the sleeping surface, such as a conventional innerspring or foam-type mattress, for example, must go to another bed.